1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to harvesting water and, in particular, to harvesting water from a number of different sources. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to harvesting water from fuel cell exhaust and materials containing water.
2. Background
Water is one of the basic necessities of life for humans and other life on Earth. For example, clean drinking water is essential to humans and/or other life forms. Further, humans use water in a number of different ways. For example, humans use water to drink, bathe, cook, clean, and perform other types of activities related to daily living. However, water is also used in a number of other different ways. For example, water may be used in sanitation processes, manufacturing processes, cooling processes related to machinery, and/or other suitable types of processes. Still further, water is also used for recreational purposes.
Water may not easily be found in certain geographic locations. These locations may include, for example, deserts, remote military bases, and areas where clean water is not readily available. Different types of methods for collecting water for human and/or industrial use in these types of geographic locations are present. For example, irrigation, dams, wells, and/or other systems are currently used for collecting water.
Further, some currently available systems for harvesting water include collecting and storing rainwater that is later purified for use. However, with these types of systems, the amount of water collected in locations where rainwater is scarce may be less than desired. Additionally, currently available systems that include collecting rainwater and/or pumping shallow wells for water in locations where rainwater is scarce for human and/or industrial use may have undesired effects on the environment in these locations. For example, collecting rainfall in these locations may reduce and/or prevent the replenishing of water in groundwater systems.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.